


Perfect

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula deserved better, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Azula wasn’t perfect.And that was killing her slowly.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling suicidal myself so I decided, instead of going to a therapist because I’m broke, let’s vent though azula!

There were always voices.

Every step, every blink, every breath.

They never left.

They always taunted her.

Failure.

You’re not good enough.

Stop trying.

You can’t do it.

Give in.

Give up.

Come to us.

Azula is tempted.

Why not go with them?

The knives cut so nicely.

The pills taste like powdery release on her tongue.

So let go.

She isn’t good enough.

Mai and Ty Lee left her.

They were talking behind her back,

Scrutinizing gazes looking for hidden imperfections.

Zuko never cared.

Harsh words and violent gestures.

Ursa thought her a monster and Ozai made her that way.

She was flawless like a porcelain doll from Ba Sing Se.

But just as easy to break.

One well placed hit.

One well placed cut.

That’s all she needs.

It’s all she wants.

Because life isn’t worth living.

Not anymore.

She couldn’t remember smiling.

She can’t remember happiness.

The last time she genuinely smiled.

Felt proud.

Accomplished.

But she felt new feelings.

Anger.

Loathing.

Hate.

Towards herself.

Azula watches the blade cut into skin, red dripping.

Like fire.

But not her fire.

Because she was always too different.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
